


Pillow Princess

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flirty, Gang AU, M/M, SKZ gang, Smut, Violence, assholes but they’re soft too, ateez is mentioned, but not yet, dressed to impress, mentions of child trafficking but not descriptive, not betad we die like men, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You know, it’s kinda interesting…”“What is?”“How far you’re willing to take this.”NOTE: THIS FIC HAS BEEN UPDATED AND NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS. ALL FICS BY ME ARW CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING UNLESS SPECIFIED IN A NOTE THEY HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 22
Kudos: 239





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back, Yeet. 
> 
> Just so y’all know this is not what I had planned, but when do my fics EVER go how I want them to? I recently watched Banana Fish (fantastic anime 10/10 would recommend) and now here I am writing a gang au like I know shit. Anyway hope everyone likes this I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Anyway this is probably the longest beginning note I’ve ever written lemme get on with it.

“You know, it’s kinda interesting…”

“What is?” 

“How far you’re willing to take this.” 

Jisung hums softly, brushing his hair from his eyes, his ankles propped up on the table in front of him. Hyunjin holds his chin in his hand, blonde hair falling in his eyes. The pink has faded, leaving him with this pastel baby vibe. 

The two of them sitting back and listening to the conversations around them. Faint arguments a few rooms away mixed with idle chatter just to their side. 

“I’ll take it as far as he will, I’m not a bitch boy.” Jisung grits his teeth, “how is that interesting?” He adds mildly annoyed. The elder laughs softly. 

“Because for a couple that loves each other as much as you do you guys don’t act like it. I mean you’re both _trying_ to make the other jealous. Who does that?” Jin brushes his hair behind his ear and knocks Jisung’s platform boots off the table. Grabbing the chair he’s sitting in, with one tug the younger is between his legs. 

“We do that.” Jisung mumbles, arms crossed over his chest in an obvious pout. 

“Hey I’m not complaining, I get to fuck whenever I want. It’s just interesting.” 

*

“How was your day honey?” The front door opens and closes, Jisung kicking his shoes off. He heard his boyfriend call out but chooses to ignore him. He turns and flips over the deadbolt, along with the knob lock and the two chains. 

“Silent treatment huh? When are you gonna stop pouting like a baby and give this up?” Minho grabs his arm before he can cross into their bedroom. Jisung stubbornly looks up at him. 

“I’m not giving up until you do!” 

The elder merely smiles and runs his fingers along Ji’s jawline, his other arm going around his waist. Fingers hooking into his belt loop tugging him forward. 

“You know what I think?” Min whispers, lips ghosting across his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Something stupid.” Jisung mumbles, trying to hide the obvious tremble in his tone. He instinctively puts his hands on his chest. 

“I think, you like the idea of Chan fucking me...and you like learning things from Hyunjin.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “that’s what you’re doing right sweetie? I mean, what else could two adorable subs like yourselves be getting up to hm?” Minho kisses his nose. 

The younger scrunches his face up, “no! I don’t! I, I don’t even _think_ about Chan fucking you! You and I both know he’s just using this, _situation,_ to help him get over he who must not be named.” He pushes a finger into his boyfriend’s chest, cheeks bright red. “And, I’m not learning anything from Hyunjin! I’m _teaching_ him!” 

Minho laughs, actually laughs, brushing his orange hair from his eyes, “I’m sure you are babyboy.” 

Jisung scoffs, “don’t babyboy me!” 

The elder sighs and then drapes himself across the smaller, “assert your dominance later hot stuff, I made dinner let’s eat.” 

“You’re the one that brought this up ugly.” Jisung snaps back, although there’s barely any bite to his voice left. 

“Hm, Sungie you’re so mean, why can’t you at least act like you love me?” Minho pretends to pout, his arms slug snuggly over his boyfriend. 

The younger rolls his eyes, “because you’re annoying.” 

“So you don’t love me? That’s mean, I feed you, house you, _fuck_ you...I’m the total package.” Min pulls back slightly and locks their lips without hesitation. Hands on either side of his face, tongue licking into his mouth with enthusiasm. 

Jisung lets out a soft noise from the back of his throat, body relaxing entirely too quickly. 

“I do love you.” He murmurs, standing on his tippy toes to make their heights even. Minho smiles and picks him up a small shriek coming past his lips. 

“Good because I love you too, even when you’re a little shit.” He sets him down at the kitchen table, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. Jisung grimaces instantly, his annoyance with the elder back in its normal spot. 

Their relationship is, one of a kind to say the least. 

Year number four going on five of being together. Jisung wouldn’t change it for anything in the world, despite the two of them constantly bickering and getting into stupid bets with the other. Minho knows him better than anyone else in this world. He’s one of the few people he trusts with his entire being too. Something that is not taken lightly in the intense world they live in. 

They are unique, in a manner of speaking. 

They live together, certainly love each other, however at the moment both are seeing other people. It’s their way of keeping their relationship interesting, that and neither can keep their mouths shut. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened either. 

Their current predicament started out like most things do with them. Jisung teasing Minho, and the elder giving it right back to him. Jisung offhandedly said how Min would never be able to be a power bottom because he gets so squirmy so quickly when he’s on the receiving end. 

_Of course_ the elder took that as a challenge. 

Minho snapped back with Jisung could never be a dominating top because he’s too much of a pillow princess. The younger nearly bit his head off at _that_ comment. This conversation is typical for them honestly. 

_“Pillow princess!? I literally sucked your dick like an hour ago!”_

_“Yeah...It’s not always, cool it babe, it’s cute.”_ Minho had rolled his eyes and tried to brush the comment off. 

Jisung however was not having it, it triggered his challenge. 

_“I could fuck any one else and they wouldn’t say that.”_

_“So do it then. I could be a power bottom with any one.”_ Minho had so lazily said. 

Now here they are, two weeks later, Jisung dead set on proving his boyfriend wrong. And it had been going great...until he realized that Min was fucking _right!_

But he’s not about to admit that. 

And he knows for damn sure Minho isn’t going to admit that he was right too. 

A power bottom, not Lee Minho, talk about _pillow princess._ He’s probably living it up being Chan’s personal fuck toy right now. 

Just the thought makes Jisung boil in his seat. 

“What are you marinating about over here little one?” Min sets a bowl down in front of him, leaning down to press a kiss to his chubby cheek. Jisung scrunches his nose up again, pulling away from his boyfriend. 

“You’re a whore.” He states with a grumpy expression. 

Minho laughs, biting down on his lower lip, his eyes crinkling in the corners turning into half moons. “Jealousy is gorgeous on you my love.” He leans down and kisses behind his ear, biting down gently. 

Neither will talk about how Minho sleeping with Chan is also giving him _full_ access to their leader’s room. Granting them the ability to find out all plans and secrets before they’re passed down through the chain of command. 

“What’re you stewing in? What image keeps playing over and over in this pretty head of yours?” 

Jisung shivers, tilting his head back, trying to find the words he wants to use. 

“You, you called me a pillow princess...but I know damn well that you’re no better if Chan’s fucking you with his monster dick.” 

Min hums, he pulls Sungie’s chair out and gets in his lap, arms slinging across his shoulders. “I know you suffer from incredibly thick headedness, so I’ll spell this out for you sweetness. How you are in bed is perfect, I called you a pillow princess because you’re adorably incoherent after I fuck your brains out. There’s nothing wrong with that, I _love_ that about you, in fact it’s one of my favorite things about you. So if you’re trying to annoy me or insult me by calling me it, you’re failing.” 

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him, “I’m still proving you wrong.” 

“Hmhm, I'm sure tough guy. You and Jin probably fight over that double sided dildo of yours.” Minho kisses then, sucking his tongue in his mouth, pulling his hair too. 

The younger whines quietly, “do not!” His foot stomps slightly, Minho pulls back and eyes his boyfriend, hand coming up to cup his face. 

“Whiny baby, eat your supper before it gets cold.” 

“There’s a pig in my lap I can’t.” Jisung sticks his tongue out again. 

Minho laughs and gets up, grabbing his own serving of dinner as well. He sits back on his own chair and crosses his knees, staring at Jisung with a loving expression. 

“You didn’t tell me how your day was love, that’s rude.” 

“It was boring, nothing fun happened.” 

“Good I prefer when you have boring days, I don’t have to worry as much.” Minho lifts his chopsticks to his mouth. 

Jisung hums, “It’s probably going to stay like that for awhile, ever since Changbin got seen with the cops _everyone_ is avoiding us like the plague.” 

“I mean, I’m not complaining. What did you guys expect anyway? You helped out on a drug bust-“ 

“Kids were being trafficked babe.”

“I wasn’t saying it was bad! All I was saying is you can’t expect your normal customers to come around when _all_ of you mysteriously got bailed out of the massive bust that went down.” Min shifts slightly, “like I said, I prefer when you have boring days, being a gang husband is stressful work.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “was anyone lurking around the shop today?” 

“Nope, just the regulars.” Minho smiles. 

He works at a cafe slash bar where most of the street gangs stop for food. It’s in SKZ territory but others pop by too, usually for information and for the normal food and drink. It’s known as a place for people to put hits out on others, as well as drug run spots. 

“Good.” Jisung gets up from the table and stretches, moving towards the fridge to get them drinks. “I wanna change the locks on the door again. Felix has figured out how to pick these ones already.” 

Min makes a noise and slumps forward, “already? I just made a key Sungie.” 

“Do you want someone breaking in?” 

“If Lix wants to bust in here that badly I don’t care.” 

Jisung turns, a carton of chocolate milk in his hand, “if Felix can break in that means enemies can.” 

“Babe we’re on the third floor, in the middle of the hideout.” Minho tries to protest, Jisung makes a face, “and if someone were to do a stealth attack we’d die.” 

The elder sighs heavily and stands up, pulling his boyfriend forward, his hand finds the gun tucked into the back of his jeans. With one tug he has it free and on the table. 

“Sungie, you gotta relax a bit. Everything is calm and cool right now, _especially_ after one of the biggest mafia bosses getting taken down. There’s no talk, no schemes, if there was I’d hear about it or Seungmin would.” Minho takes his face in his hands and kisses him softly now, their harsh words from earlier officially died off. 

Jisung grumbles under his breath but lays against Min’s chest for a moment, eyes closing. “I know you’re a badass bitch and all that but do you wanna take a bath?” Minho murmurs. The younger nods, “after dinner I’m still hungry.” 

“Sounds good princess.” Min smirks slightly and kisses his cheek, navigating his boyfriend back to his chair with his chocolate milk. 

*

After dinner as promised Minho drew them a bath and they relaxed back into it. The hot water melting away previous arguments and teasing. 

The only thing that could get better is if the constant sounds of banging would stop. 

Their apartment, which isn’t really an apartment, it’s a few rooms that they claimed that are connected. Their space is just sectioned off from a bigger actual apartment. 

They live in the SKZ hideout, which consists of a five story beat up building which houses the entire gang. It’s located in the seaside district, giving them control over most of the ocean ports. 

The place is constantly awake no matter what the time, someone somewhere causing trouble. Jisung is third in command, which is why they have a bigger space. Any typical member usually only gets two rooms and a shared bathroom. 

Chan is their leader, Changbin secondary to him. They’re known to be more of the peacemakers on the streets, keeping their noses out of others' business and doing their own deals. However it’s also known that if you fuck with them or push their buttons they will retaliate. 

Minho is what is considered an informant to them, and as he so lovingly calls himself, the gang husband. He runs the local hang out spot right outside the docks and keeps an eye on a lot of the other gangs. Always listening for what is going down or who’s making what plans. He doesn’t run with the big dogs so to speak with Sungie, he just keeps the little guys quiet. 

Seungmin also works there, he’s typically there when Min isn’t. There always needs to be one primary SKZ member or informant around just in case. Like Minho Seungmin is an informant, the two of them watch the younger members and the strays a lot making sure they stay out of trouble. 

“Fuck they’re annoying!” Jisung yells, hands slamming down over his ears. Minho kisses his shoulders, fingers tracing his defined sides. 

“No louder than usual sweetness.” 

“Yeah well I don’t usually have a headache.” Jisung pouts, his hair wet and dripping in his face. Min pushes the black and blonde mop out of his eyes, “I’ll make you some tea and we’ll go to bed. You look exhausted.” 

“Thanks…” Jisung bites at his fingers, sneering slightly. 

“Listen _I_ still think you’re cute even when you look like death.” Min smirks and tilts his face back, locking their lips, Sungie hums and falls back against him. 

“You’re mean.” 

“You called me a whore earlier.” 

“Yeah I wasn’t lying.” The younger smirks and then gets out, grabbing a nearby towel. Minho stands too, pulling on his robe, he then grabs his boyfriend around the waist and tosses him over his shoulder. 

“Put me down! I’m not a baby!” 

“You’re my princess.” Minho throws him down on their bed, looming above him. Sungie swallows, cheeks a little red. 

“Call me princess again and I’ll fuck Hyunjin permanently.” Jisung threatens. 

“Princess.” Min smirks, he crawls up their bed, pinning Jisung down with ease, “when am I gonna get a show of all the things you’ve learned...I mean are teaching?” He traces his lower lip with his thumb, leaning down to lock their eyes up close. 

Sungie becomes putty almost instantly, completely and utterly useless when it comes to his boyfriend. He can act all he wants, say all the mean things, name call to hell and back, but all Min has to do is touch him, even just slightly and he listens to his every word. 

“You’re not getting a show.” Jisung whispers his head tilting back. 

“That’s just mean...I wanna see you dom someone little one.” Minho’s grin spreads even further as Sungie shivers under him. He leans down and connects their lips finally giving the younger what he wants so badly. 

Jisung all but purrs, his fingers sliding up to tangle in Minho’s damp hair. His body reacts before his mind does, hips shifting under his boyfriend, legs slipping open for the elder to fall between. He eagerly kisses back, letting go of whatever stupid thing he was about to say to get under Min’s skin. 

“You’re cute Sungie.” Minho smiles against him, hands running along his tan skin. He traces along the many scars along his torso, marks from getting into fights, even a couple bullet wounds. His lips find each area kissing slowly. 

“D-don't call me cute.” Jisung whispers half heartedly, his mind already a bowl of soup just from the few touches Min has given him. 

“But you’re my cute little princess, I know you love to be praised babyboy.” Minho ghosts his lips across Sungie’s ear, biting down gently. The younger inhaled sharply, goosebumps lifting all over his body. 

“I...want you.”

Min cooes and peppers his face and chest with kisses, tugging the loose towel from around his small waist. “Beautiful.” He murmurs while spreading his legs more. Jisung squirms slightly, head falling back into the pillows, a soft oh forming on his lips. 

The older man slips between his thighs, biting soft love bites along his hips. His hands smooth over his skin, rubbing lovingly along the slight stretch marks and scars he has. 

He places a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock, smirking with satisfaction at how easily he makes Jisung fall apart. 

Sungie lifts a hand to his mouth, the other pushing his own hair off his forehead. Minho swirls his tongue and he whines quietly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Keep these open, and watch me.” Minho commands sternly, Jisung groans but does as he’s told without hesitation. Lids lifting half way, just enough for him to stare down at his boyfriend. 

Min locks eyes with him and smiles happily, only to then lean in and suck his head into his mouth. He keeps Jisung’s hips firmly in place, with both hands. Pressing him into the mattress with a firm hold. 

Jisung bites his fingers and trembles, always getting worked up so quickly. Minho takes more into his mouth, nose brushing against his base momentarily. “Fuck-not s-so fast Min.” He breathes out, stomach coiling embarrassingly quickly. 

“You gonna cum already princess? My sensitive boy.” Minho sets a hand on him now and pumps him slowly, thumb rubbing into the underside of his head. 

“H-hyung, don’t!” He squirms, bucking up. 

The elder releases him, opting to kiss between his thighs again, setting each one of his thighs on his shoulders. His tongue finds even more sensitive areas, rolling over his balls in a fluid motion, licking up and over his entrance too. 

Jisung lets out a loud moan, shifting around to angle his hips better. Min wraps his arms around his thighs and buries his face in his ass, tongue going to work. 

Sungie breathes out heavily, rocking up to meet his mouth, his world slowly becoming stars. Minho sits up partly with the younger still draped over his shoulder. It makes him blush deeply and try to hide in his hands more. 

“What’re you teaching Jin baby? How to squirm around? How to whine and act like you’ve never been touched before?” Min taunts, he lifts his face and goes for their nightstand, finding a random half empty bottle of lube. Slowly he leans in again and licks a firm strip up his entrance. 

Jisung shivers and his toes curl, “st-stop teasing me.” He mumbles through his fingers. 

“Verbally or physically?” Minho giggles. 

“Both!” 

The elder hums at his response and spreads his cheeks apart, dripping lube onto him. Jisung waits with bated breath, his pupils dilated. Minho runs his fingers through the liquid, lips pressing to the inside of his knee. 

“Are you sore pet?” He murmurs, noticing the quivering in his boyfriend’s legs, it’s more than usual. As hard and tough as Sungie likes to act he’s very soft and subtle in bed. He gets overwhelmed easily, typically cums fast and then relishes in overstimulation. 

Minho secretly is happy Jisung is messing around with Hyunjin, he likes that his boyfriend is experiencing more. Is getting more comfortable with his body and how it reacts. 

“N-no…” Sungie whispers, entire body starting to tremble. Min slowly presses a finger into him, his thighs still slug up on his shoulders. Jisung’s upper back and shoulders pressing firmly into the mattress. 

“I think you’re lying baby, what’d you get up to today?” Minho is gentle with him, despite his taunting and teasing. Ji whines quietly and covers his face, hips moving instinctively. 

The orange haired boy watches him carefully. 

“H-hyunjin is really big…” Jisung breathes out, his face on fire. 

Min smiles and lovingly kisses his thighs, “Yeah? I told you you need to be more careful princess...I don’t want to have to shoot Hyunjin because he broke my baby’s ass.” Sungie laughs softly, eyes opening again. 

“No snarky comment about admitting Jin is fucking me?” 

Minho smirks, “I know it’s my cock you come back to every night so I’m not that worried.” He slips in his second digit and spreads them slowly, admiring the way Jisung tilts his head back while moaning. 

“Always.” The younger whispers, he reaches out absently and Min locks their fingers together. Reminding his boyfriend he’s right there and isn’t going anywhere. 

Jisung starts to roll his hips, riding the digits inside him at an easy pace. Minho adds his third and watches him cry out, his walls clenching up and eyes rolling back. 

Sex for them has always been on a separate level of intimacy. There’s a big difference between them fucking around with their friends and being with each other, it’s completely different. 

Min has been one of the few constants in Jisung’s life, living the way they do, nothing is certain. People get taken away so easily with how they live, Minho is the one person Sungie is completely and utterly himself around. 

He angles his fingers and smirks seeing Jisung buck, brushing against his prostate with ease. 

“N-need you.” Jisung tugs at the hand he’s holding. Minho chuckles quietly, “okay, take a breath before you overwhelm yourself.” He takes his fingers out and easing his legs back to the mattress. 

Sungie whimpers as if he’s completely touch starved. 

Min grabs his pillow from his side and slips it under his hips, he then spreads more lube onto his member. He lines up and locks both their hands, easing in slowly. 

“Fuck...I love you so much.” Jisung groans, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, his lips by his ear hands in his hair. 

Minho giggles and pushes in more, his laughter cut off by a soft moan. “You love me or my cock?” He whispers while nipping at his neck. Making sure to leave marks, claiming what’s his. 

“Both...even when you’re annoying and I say mean things to you I love you.” Jisung’s voice cracks. 

Min looks up and wipes the tears off his face, “I know princess, I love you too.” He kisses him sweetly and bottoms out. Waiting a few moments before he starts to move. 

Sungie moans, his nails dig into his boyfriend’s back, teeth catching his lower lip. Minho groans in response and his hips snap forward, starting a slow motion. Jisung pants, he pushes Min’s robe off his frame completely and runs his hands the length of his toned body. He scratches along his sides and shoulders, nails leaving marks. 

The elder pulls back slightly and grips his hips, thrusting in hard until Jisung is audible crying out. A plus of living in such a loud place, nobody can complain about people fucking loudly. 

“M-Minho-“ he whines, head back in the pillows, back arched prettily. 

Min sets a hand on the metal headboard, the other gripping his hip hard still. His pace is unruly and intense, Jisung a complete and utter mess beneath him. 

His hips change angle and Sungie sees stars, his vision blacking out for a second. The next he’s covered in his own sticky cum, Minho thrusts so hard his entire body jerks. He came so intensely he hit his own chin. 

“You’re cute.” Min sloppily kisses down his neck, his tongue moving to lap through the mess on his boyfriend’s chest. 

Jisung whines more, his mouth dropped open in what seems to be a permanent oh. 

“Use me.” 

“Fuck Ji.” Minho grunts and fucks him hard, chasing his own release. He bites down on his shoulder and cums soon after, panting hard into his ear. Sungie hums his hands tracing shapes to his back as he comes down from his high. 

Min stays pressed into him for a few seconds, letting the overstimulation set in for them both. He lifts Ji’s leg and rubs his thigh soothingly, chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Use you...that's new.” 

“It slipped out.” 

“It was hot.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “get off you’re gross.” 

“Says you mister cum on my chin.” Min swipes his thumb through the mess and presses it into Jisung’s mouth making his squirm. 

“Minho!” He yells, lovey dovey side officially put back in its hiding spot. 

The elder laughs and pulls back, hissing slightly, he grabs Jisung’s discarded towel and cleans them up. 

He falls next to his boyfriend and wraps him in his arms kissing along his shoulders. “You’re being quiet.” He murmurs, pulling their blankets up. 

“Mm, I’m tired.” Jisung shifts back and yawns, hands going to Min’s he holds them tightly. “I love you.” He mumbles quietly. 

“I love you too.” 

*

“He did what?” Jisung’s mouth drops open, Minho currently leaning against the table he’s eating at. He looks too good for his own good today in Sungie’s opinion. Dressed in leather tight pants and a sheer black blouse, it makes his current orange hair even brighter. He’s decked out in necklaces and rings today too, clearly trying to impress _someone._

Chan merely shrugs, “Hongjoong and the team went in and went out, everything was clean.” 

“Why wasn’t I part of this? Or even know about it?” Jisung shoots back, Changbin makes a face like I told you so towards their leader. 

“It was only a few of our guys, Lix went and Jeongin that’s it, everyone else was Ateez.” Chan sits down in front of the smaller boy, sensing his irritation. 

“Okay that doesn’t answer my question. You guys went and _stole,_ broke into YG’s base without even telling me, what if something happened?!” Jisung angrily eats his cereal. Minho hums and rubs the back of his neck trying to ease the tension out of him. 

“Did you know?” He snaps at his boyfriend. 

“Why would I know? I was in the same place as you babe.” Min flicks his forehead. Jisung gives him a knowing look. 

“Sung only myself, Bin and who went knew. We didn’t tell you because if something were ever to happen to me or Binnie you need to be in the clear to take over. Shit can get tied back to us not you. Not to mention we weren’t stealing, we were taking back what’s ours.” Chan explains, he rubs Sungie’s shoulder and glances at Minho. 

Jisung rolls his eyes at his blatant checking out of his boyfriend. 

“Felix if I catch you in my room one more time I’m taking your fingers and making a necklace.” Seungmin snaps, the boy in question just laughs and trots into the common area. 

“I’m just showing you that your security sucks.” Felix says defensively. He wraps around Changbin, hopping into his boyfriend’s lap without hesitation. 

“I have _four_ locks. I shouldn’t have to worry about our own people snooping around.” Seungmin sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Lix, stay out of other people’s rooms.” Chan tells him sternly. 

“Okay Channie hyung.” He says but the words go in one ear and out the other. 

Jisung still sulking continues to eat, Minho ruffles his hair up making him look up angrily. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Since Seungminnie is home I'm heading out. Love you asshole.” He leans down and connects their lips, Jisung makes a soft sound, grabbing onto his hand. 

“Love you too, be careful.” He reaches around Min and feels for the knives he has hidden all over his body. “Take a gun.” 

The elder huffs but takes a small pistol from the rack by the door. As he walks out he bumps into Hyunjin, “morning.” The younger smiles, “hey, if you’re gonna fuck my boyfriend use lube you heathen.” He teasingly presses the weapon under Jin’s crouch. 

“Woah! Hey!” Hyunjin shrieks pushing the gun away, his face bright red. 

Jisung smirks into his food, unable to help himself. 

“Bye boys!” Min calls as he walks out of the hideout completely. 

“He’s in a good mood.” Hyunjin breathes out, his hands clutching his chest from the near death experience. 

“Yeah he should be, you didn’t hear them last night?” Changbin pretends to gag. Felix laughs, “hyungie harder!” He squeals and let’s out an obnoxious moan. 

“I do _not_ sound like that!” Jisung snaps back looking for something to throw at the pair teasing him. 

“You _so_ do.” Hyunjin snickers. 

“Nobody asked you.” 

“Alright alright enough teasing before Sung loses his shit.” Chan steps in, but he too has a teasing smile on his face. 

Soon after other members come down lower level, eventually Jeongin comes in looking beat. 

“How are you up Lix?” He yawns into a cup of coffee. 

“He’s an everlasting ball of energy.” Changbin kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, making him squirm. 

“Jisung, Hyunjin, I want you two downtown today again, we need to be seen mixing with others to get the suspicion off us for a bit.” Chan clears his throat, everyone goes silent. 

The two nod and throw their dishes in a sink, “got it.” Hyunjin loads up, Jisung stretching to the ceiling. 

“Anywhere particular you want us?” He asks while adjusting his leather jacket. 

The leader hums, running a hand across his face, “stay around The Glacier, I wanna know what they’re up to after everything. Senji’s got a lot of cleaning up to do since Marco went down, I have a feeling we’re going to be hearing from an awful lot of rats soon.” 

“Alright.” 

*

“What was with that this morning with Min? Is this bet or whatever finally coming to a head?” Hyunjin complains while they drive through downtown. 

“No, it’s not. And he said if you break my ass he’ll shoot your dick off to me last night. So he was just passing on the warning.” Jisung smirks. 

Jin stays quiet, “that would just be rude.” He finally states. 

Jisung just laughs, concentrating on the people around them as he parks. Like Chan said there’s a fuck ton of Senji’s people milling around the area. The once king of downtown now in shambles after getting caught trafficking kids. 

“They’re gonna see us and flock.” Hyunjin says, pushing his sunglasses up his nose while getting out. It’s known for SKZ members to almost always be dressed to impress. Since they’re some of the youngest their appearance to other gangs matters. 

Jin is dressed in a mustard yellow button up, darker embroidering along his shoulders and chest. His hair is tied back so half of it is down while the rest is in a small bun. Paired with loose fitting black dress pants. 

Jisung in light wash ripped jeans, a black tank top on and a leather jacket. Always paired with some kind of platform shoe and countless necklaces and rings. 

“We only talk to them for information.” Jisung reminds the elder. 

“Yeah yeah.” Hyunjin waves him off. They approach the restaurant and almost instantly are stopped. 

“Why are SKZ nosing around Senji’s territory again?” They get questioned. Jisung rolls his eyes, “we’re just curious about the aftermath man, what’re you guys doing with all the people you got on the streets now?” He crosses his arms over his chest staring up at the much larger man. 

“Senji is fine, and so are our men, get your crooked noses out of here now.” 

“ _Our_ crooked noses? We had no part in what happened to Marco, besides we’re here because _your_ guys keep showing up at The Pier asking about getting in. We’re just coming to check on things, don’t wanna step on any toes or anything.” Jisung continues, not afraid of the meat head in the slightest. 

The man grits his teeth and lets them pass through, Inside is a hot mess it seems. Tables broken, glass everywhere, there was a massive fight that broke out clearly. 

“Han, Hyunjin, what brings you young men into my establishment?” Senji himself sits in the center. As if the place around him isn’t in absolute shambles. 

He’s the leader of one of the older gangs, thick glasses always on his nose. Dark hair cropped short, almost military style. He has a strong dislike for SKZ but primarily focuses his hatred towards Chan. Hating that one or his own members left and started his own gang and is now rival to him. 

“Came to check up on ya Senj.” Hyunjin smiles his gaze usually able to charm anyone. 

“How kind of your leader, shame he couldn’t come and do it himself. He still wallowing in that broken heart of his? Heard Aja’s running with a new crowd now, _cops._ Or I guess more commonly known FBI.” 

Neither miss a beat, “Chan’s a busy man, he’d love to stop by but with everything going on, I think all the leaders are laying low. As for Aja we haven’t heard from him, we don’t hear from him, we’ve parted ways. People move on.” Jisung keeps his hands from his pockets, knowing the habit he has makes people think he’s pulling a weapon. 

“I’m sure. Well, tell Chan when he wants to come down here talk to me himself I’ll give him some updates on how things are. I don’t want his lap dogs in my space anymore.” Senji nods at them looking over his square rimmed glasses. Hyunjin sighs heavily. 

“I thought we were past the name calling, but we’ll pass the message along.” They turn to walk out, “oh by the way,” Jisung glances over his shoulder. 

“A lot of your people are turning up at The Pier, with your numbers so few right now we didn’t wanna let anyone in without knowing what’s up. But since you seem to be fine, guess we were worried over nothing. See ya around.” Jisung throws up a peace sign. 

“Hey, you guys are SKZ right?” A younger girl approaches them the second they’re outside. 

“Yup.” Hyunjin smiles, seeming to try and charm everyone today. 

“I-I heard you guys were recruiting.” 

“We’re not.” Jisung says in a flat tone, knowing this is a set up. 

“Come on man, Senji’s sinking, I need out.” She looks around with shifty eyes. 

Hyunjin clicks his tongue, “sorry babe, we’re not the ones, I’m sure Senji’s got things figured out anyway.” 

The two of them back away from her going back to the car, neither say a word until they’re a few blocks away. “That was a set up right?” Hyunjin instantly asks. 

“Yeah, he probably sent her out the second our backs were turned.” Jisung nods. 

“God, every time someone that young comes around I feel like they could be one of the ones that escaped.” Hyunjin groans. Sungie hums, turning down a side road towards one of the other known hangouts. 

“We were told all the kids got picked up, Senji most likely wants us to think they’re Marco’s kids. Everyone is looking for who ratted out, who tipped the cops off, I’d guarantee every person that even steps foot on their territory is getting that shake down right now.” 

*

“Well don’t you look pretty today.” Chan smiles, staring at Minho with lustful eyes. 

Min rolls his, leaning against the bar, “what’re you doing hanging around? You’re scaring my customers off mister scarface.” He runs his finger along the faded red line that goes straight through Chan’s left eye. The leader smiles coily and grabs his wrist, pressing a soft kiss to his finger tips. 

“I need to know who’s coming in and out of these doors Min. I know there’s more foot traffic than normal.” The cloudiness of his damaged eye never fades, blinding their leader on his left side. A farewell gift from Senji when he was a kid. 

Minho hums and pulls his hand away, eyes shifting around at the current patrons. There’s a few lower level SKZ, no names, along with Ateez’s Yeosang with Yunho. Typical people to be mulling around. 

However there’s also people Min doesn’t know, and he knows everyone. 

The younger hops up and over the bar, easing himself into Chan’s lap, a secret little smile on his face. 

“Three guys in the right corner, claiming no affiliation, my guess they’re SuperM, or some other YG underling. Hongjoong was in earlier with Seonghwa, mainly just to show their faces. They’ve had Yunho and Yeosang here all day keeping watch like normal.” Minho bites at Chan’s ear, letting out a soft giggle, as if he just whispered something raunchy. 

Chan tips his head back and grabs a handful of Min’s ass, “anything else?” He murmurs, their lips nearly touching. 

“Hmm, Senji runaways have been creeping around outside for hours. None of them come in but they’re at the street corners, Jeongin and Lix are keeping an eye on them. A few white collars came in too, the remnants of Marco’s guys I’d say. They didn’t ask anything, just got food and left.” 

“Surveying?” 

“For sure.” Min leans his elbows back on the counter, raising an eyebrow at Chan suggestively. The leader smirks, running his free hand up into Minho’s hair, he grips the ends and gives a soft tug. 

“Aren’t you a good boy?” 

The younger laughs and gets out of his lap, leaning forward to connect their lips after though. “People are talking about this.” He whispers, biting down gently. 

“Good, that’s what we want.” Chan gives Min a soft push while getting up from his seat. 

“Thanks babe.” He kisses him again and then turns around, signaling Changbin to follow him. Minho wipes his mouth and gets back behind the bar, keeping the love sick look on his face a few more seconds. 

Chan needs to be seen fucking around with other people, people need to know he didn’t care about Aja. Or at least give that impression. 

Since _that_ disaster and then Marco suddenly getting taken down everyone is watching what Chan’s next move will be. And right now, everyone needs to think he’s not broken hearted and hurt, they need to deny all rumors and show that he’s moved on. Minho is the perfect person to do it with. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all wanted Minchan here is it, get ready for the ride. 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed this, it’s going to be a series because I’m a WHORE. 
> 
> What are all your thoughts? Also let me know if you guys want me to like properly include Ateez because those be my sons and I’m love them too. 
> 
> Anyway that’s all folks 
> 
> My twitter @ foreverbattles
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
